Forbidden Memmories
by Pharaohyamifan
Summary: This is a Fanfic of the game YuGiOh! Forbidden Memories for Playstation. Yami is the Prince of Egypt by birth, but not choice, hiding his royalty from his friends. What happens when Yami is thrown into the world of the Millennium Items?
1. Chapter 1: The Nightly Sneak Out

**Forbidden Memories**

**This is a Fanfic made from the scenes from Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories. I don't own the game and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either. (Wish I did, though.)**

**Chapter one: The Nightly Sneak Out**

In Ancient Egypt, 5000 years ago, in a dark corridor that few have entered in hundreds of years, a tall dark and sinister man walks. He is Heishin, the High Mage of the Pharaoh, but he is not as loyal as he truly should be…

He then enters a large chamber, dusting off the cobwebs that have developed over the years. Approaching the wall to the left of the chamber, he shines his torch upon the ancient stonework, and examines the depicted writings upon it.

"This is it…" He mused, placing his left hand on the stonework as he spoke. "I've found it at last… The Forbidden Treasure of the ancient sorcerers…Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Yami slipped out of his bedroom window, slid down the side of a long thin pillar that stood next to the window, and landed softly on the ground, making little sound so as not to receive the attention of a nearby guard. He had no need to hide from them, but he did not want them to know of his nightly outings. He crept across the Palace Courtyard where he used to play as a child. The moon above him was full, providing all the light he needed. Long minutes went by as he silently reached the far side of the Courtyard. Now standing before the Palace walls that defended his home, he paused to put his hand into his pocket. His deck was still there: the deck that he put together himself, with the help of his card mentor, Simon Muran. His skills as a Duelist had grown quite quickly, and his deck now contained many cards that few Duelists have even seen, never mind owned themselves. But, as he well knew, winning a duel doesn't just take powerful cards: it also takes faith and sometimes a little bit of luck, too.

Yami then lifted his head and looked up at the high wall in front him. This was no barrier to him, though: he had been taught many things besides dueling, like how to reach or get over high barriers. He looked to his left. A large tree stood beside the wall. It had grown nearly twice as tall as the wall, making it very easy for the young boy to climb the tree and get over the wall.

He turned to face the tree, and took a deep breath. He was just about to take a run-up to the tree when a voice appeared behind him, booming:

"My dear Prince! Are you going into the city to play cards again!"

Prince Yami sighed and turned around. As he had thought, Simon Muran was standing there. The elderly Priest had been Yami's servant, tutor and card mentor for many years, since the Prince was an infant, in fact. He always held a staff with one end curved and wore a pale yellow robe and headdress that covered all his body except his hands and his eyes. The blue-eyed old mentor looked at his student.

"You are of Royal Blood! Walking the city streets dressed as a commoner…. Have you no shame? Quite frankly, I'm embarrassed!" He paused to gaze at the Prince and cringed slightly at the attire the young Royal Blood was wearing: a black sleeveless shirt and a baggy pair of purple trousers, with a bronze belt around his waist. Simon also knew that this clothing had deep pockets, so he knew that the Prince's dueling cards were in one or possibly both pockets. He also wore two black jet and gold wristbands, the one on his right wrist was hiding the tattoo of his family Crest that was imprinted when he was born. The young Prince wore bronze sandals on his feet and a long purple cloak attached to the gold collar that lay across the Prince's breastbone. If it had not been for Simon's connection with the Egyptian Royal Family, he would have thought that Yami was a commoner from the city.

"There is no shame in being a commoner," the Prince replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And there is no shame in dressing like one, either."

Simon sighed, and then said, "The Pharaoh has gotten wind of your activities… and he's quite concerned! I realize I'm to blame for teaching you the card game, but you overindulge, my Prince! It is high time you put aside this ridiculous pastime and focus on your studies!"

Yami took a few steps back. "My studies can wait, Simon, but my friends cannot. I have to go."

With that, Prince Yami quickly turned, took a run-up, quite literally ran up the side of the tree, and gripped the high branch above him. He then pulled himself onto the branch, steadied himself, and then jumped the rather short distance between the branch and the top of the Palace wall.

"Wait! Stop, my Prince!" Simon called, but the Prince paid little attention, as he jumped down the other side of the wall, landed on the stone ground, and disappeared into the streets of Metropolis.

"Drat! He's gone…" Simon finished. Knowing that he could not catch Yami now, he turned, walked to a bench that was nearby, and sat down on it. He sighed as he settled his old bones. "He'll have to come back eventually. I'll wait here until he returns…."

(A/N: Is this first chapter good? Bad? Please let me know what you think! Review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Festival Challenge

**Chapter Two: The Festival Challenge**

As Yami walked through the streets of Metropolis, he wondered to himself why Simon did not like him cohering with commoners. There was no visible difference between him and his two best friends, Jono and Téana. Both Jono and Téana were Duelists a good few years before Yami had even heard of the game. When Yami was just six years old, he snuck out of the palace for the first time just out of curiosity. He found the Dueling Grounds and became friends with Jono and Téana, whom were, and are, commoners who duel for fun. As the years went by, Yami visited the Grounds and dueled more frequently, and grew very skilful very quickly. Nowadays, there have been no Duelists who have been able to beat Yami. The only regret Yami had concerning his friendship with Jono and Téana is the fact that they did not know of his Royal Heritage. As far as they were concerned, Yami was just another dueling commoner.

The young Prince walked by many stalls and stores, saying hello to everyone he encountered. He enjoyed being treated as an equal; this was the reason that he pretended to be a commoner. If these people knew that he was the Prince of Egypt, and the next in line for the Royal Throne, they would all bow to him, and then shuffle away if he got too close. The people of Egypt may like their current Pharaoh, but even he cannot change the way the people react to a Royal Blood's presence.

Putting those thoughts aside, Yami walked into the Card Shop, the place where he bought his first cards when he was a rookie. As he pushed open the door, the bell above the door rang, letting the shop owner know that a costumer had entered.

A few moments of silence passed, as the Shop Owner entered from the back of the store.

"Ah, Yami, good to see you." The middle-aged man said.

Yami smiled. Even though the Shop Owner, and the Duelists at the Dueling Grounds, knew him by name, they had not yet figured out that Yami and their anonymous Prince were one and the same.

"Good evening," Yami replied, walking up to the counter. "Have the cards I ordered arrived yet?"

The Shop Owner had in his hands a small wooden box. He smiled, placed the box on the counter, opened it and removed a smaller box. "Let's have a look-see, shall we?"

Yami placed his forearms on the edge of the counter, rested his head on his hands, and watched patiently as the Shop Owner opened the smaller box, and removed three cards. He then handed them to the young Prince. "Here you go."

Yami took the cards and looked at them. There were two Magic cards and one Monster card, just as he had requested. Yami needed the Magic cards to add to his collection, which was rather large, but the Monster card had a place in his deck. By the rule of duelling, one must have exactly 40 cards in their deck, and his only stood at 39. As the Shop Owner watched, Yami took his deck out of his pocket, and placed the Monster card in it. He then put the deck back in his pocket, reached into his other pocket, and paid for the three cards.

He turned and was about to leave, when the Shop Owner said: "I'll be getting another delivery next week. There'll be some new cards then. See you next week"

Yami politely waved goodbye, then walked out of the store.

As Yami arrived at the Dueling Grounds, he saw that Téana was already there.

"I've been waiting for you, Yami." She said as he approached her. " Jono was here a few minutes ago, but he's gone now. Hey, did you know there's a festival going on at the Town Plaza? Come on; let's check it out. I'll bet we'll find Jono there!"

The Town Plaza was not far from the Dueling Grounds, so it only took a few minutes to get there.

Yami had seen the Festival many times before, but this one looked slightly different. The Mages, for example, were not the usual Mages that participated in the ceremonies.

"Wow… there is lots of people here." Téana paused to point at the Obelisk in the centre of the Plaza. " Look, the Mages are about to start their Procession."

As she spoke, the Mages gathered around the obelisk and began marching round it in a ceremonial dance.

"Awesome…" Yami commented.

"But kinda spooky, too…." Téana said. "This must be the work of that detestable High Mage, Heishin. When I was a child, it used to be more wholesome. Even the attitudes of the Mages have changed for the worse…. What's our world coming too…?"

The young Prince frowned. He didn't like Heishin much either. He had not personally met Heishin, but he had seen the Mage before. And he did not like the way Heishin would grin at everything and everyone.

Noticing her friend's pained expression, Téana asked, "Want to go someplace else?"

"Wait! Look!" Yami suddenly said, pointing. "It's Jono! He's dueling over there!"

As Yami and Téana approached their friend, the Duel ended.

"I… I lost…" Jono murmured in disbelief.

His opponent, obviously a Mage, said quietly to himself; " I believe I have wasted my efforts on this insignificant speck."

Jono was stunned. "Say what!"

The Mage looked at Jono. "Forgive my choice of words. You were… mildly amusing."

"Hey, Jono!" Téana called. The blonde Duelist looked in her and Yami's direction, smiled, and waved.

"What's going on?" Téana asked.

"What do you think? Isn't it obvious?" Jono replied.

"You lost…."

Jono jumped up out of his seat. "Don't be so blunt! I didn't lose… I had a setback…."

Yami stood to one side, observing in amusement.

The Mage who had defeated Jono stood and looked at them. "I grow weary of this insect…. Is there not one among you that is worthy of my attention?" He asked.

"Man! The nerve of this guy!" Jono remarked.

Téana looked at Yami, as she said to the amethyst-eyed Duelist, " Hey, Yami… why don't you challenge him? After all, you're the best Duelist I've ever seen! I'll bet you can beat him!"

As the young Prince blushed slightly at her comment, Jono added, "Yeah, Yami! Do it! Show him whose boss around here!"

The Mage then approached Yami. "Hello…." He said. "Are you my next victim?"

Yami smirked. "You may call me that now, but the only victim here will soon be you."

"I hope you are better than the last one. Come! Let us duel."

The Mage and Yami were about to sit down and begin the duel, when a guard ran up to them, saying, "Master Seto! Master Heishin calls!"

"_Heishin?"_ Yami thought. _"What involvement does he have with the High Mage?"_

The Mage looked at the guard, then at Yami. "I see… so be it. The duel is postponed. Am I correct in assuming you are a frequent visitor to the Town's Duel Field?"

"That's right." Yami replied.

"Than wait there… I shall grace you with a visit. Seto is my name. Remember it…."

With that he walked away, following the guard.

Yami, Jono and Téana watched him go. A few minutes passed, and then Jono broke the ice of silence.

"Can you believe that guy? A Mage with attitude!"

"Yeah. A real charmer…." Téana said.

"I got a feeling Yami will put him in his place, won't ya, buddy?"

"Maybe…." The young Prince mused. "But never underestimate your opponent, no matter how he acts before or after a duel."

"Come on. Let's look around, then head for the Duel Field."

AN: Seto appeared! In the next chapter Seto and Yami duel, but it may be lame because i'm not good at writing duels. Thus, I won't Do that many duels! Sorry! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Cards Origin

Here's chapter three! Enjoy!

Chapter Three: The Cards Origin

Jono and Téana agreed to meet Yami at the Dueling Grounds, as the young Prince decided to modify his deck ready for his duel against Seto. And to do that, he had to get back to the Palace.

On his way there, Yami walked past the Shrine. He had never entered it before, as it was Heishin's home. There was usually a guard at the entrance, but to the Prince's surprise, this time there was no guard.

But there were the Mages of Heishin at the entrance.

Knowing that some of those Mages knew what he looked like (it's hard to forget a Prince with a tri-coloured mane), Yami quickly hid behind one of the pillars to avoid being seen, and then listened to their conversation.

"Where is Seto?" One Mage said. "Must we be kept waiting?"

A second Mage then said, "Where can he be at a time like this?

The third Mage huffed irritably. "T'would seem Master Heishin's favourite chooses to mock us…."

"Master Heishin does make much of Seto's capabilities… though he is but a child." The fourth Mage added.

The fifth and final mage then said, "I believe we've waited long enough. Let us go. Master Heishin awaits us…."

The Mages then left the Shrine, unknowingly passing Prince Yami along the way.

As they left, a cold chill ran down the young Royal Blood's back.

Yami climbed over the Palace wall to enter the Palace, still thinking of and wondering what Heishin's five Mages were talking about.

"Prince Yami…. You've returned…." A familiar voice said, slightly startling the Prince. "It is well into the night…. Please return to the Palace."

Yami looked at Simon, for it was he. "I will return, Simon, but only to check a few things. I must prepare myself for a duel against an unpredictable opponent. I've arranged to meet my friends in the Duel Field, and I will not keep them waiting."

As the Prince walked towards the palace, Simon quickly ran in front of and stopped his amethyst-eyed student. "My Prince…. If you still wish to play cards… then try your hand against me. If you lose, you must retire to your room for the night. I'm sure you will find me a worthy opponent."

Yami smiled. "Indeed I will." He replied. "And you will find me equally as worthy."

"Hoho…. My dear Prince…. Forgive my gloating, but I taught you the game. You don't really think you're going to win, do you?"

A short, and for Yami effortless duel later, the Prince emerged victorious.

"You won…. It would seem I've taught you well…. You've grown strong." Simon said softly. "You've won fair and square. As promised, you may go where you please. I have nothing more to say…."

Half an hour passed before Yami approached the Palace wall once more. Seeing Simon along the way, he told the Priest, "I will return to the Palace before morning, but I might be out most of the night…."

Simon then stood from the bench he was sat on. "My Prince…. I haven't told you this, but there is a story that goes with those cards…. Would you be interested in hearing it?"

Yami looked at Simon as the old man spoke, and then softly smiled.

"I'd be impolite if I said no, and I would also be lying…." He replied.

"Than listen well." Simon said, motioning for the Prince to take a seat, and then sat down beside him. "Today, the card deck is used simply as an entertaining pastime. But long ago, the cards were an invaluable magic aid for drawing out sorcerous powers…. Magic users were able to use their powers and summon the forces depicted on the cards. Some built kingdoms, others waged wars. But the battles between mystics grew in intensity… until eventually the use of magic was forbidden. Now, only the cards remain in our kingdom. They are a reminder of those bygone days of magic. And so… Prince Yami…. Remember this tale when next you face an opponent with your deck. Never forget that humankind once overstepped its boundaries and walked the path of destruction."

The amethyst-eyed Duelist listened carefully to what the old man had to say, and had removed his deck from his pocket to look at it as Simon spoke.

"Now that you've told me this, I will take great care when I duel, no matter whom I duel against, and I will keep your words in mind." He said.

With that, Yami left the Palace the same way that he had got in.

Ok, so I miscalcualted. The duel will be next chapter, I promise! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Realisation Duel

Chapter Four: The Realisation Duel 

Yami arrived at the Dueling Grounds in less than fifteen minutes, and sat with Jono and Téana waiting for Seto to arrive. The Prince's thoughts were not only on the duel, but also on what Simon had said.

He was so far into his own thoughts that he had not heard Jono mumble: "Geez… Who does that Mage think he is anyway! I gotta admit, though… that guy was real tough…. Hey Yami, how about a game until that guy comes back?" The blonde Duelist looked at Yami, as he received no reply from the Prince, then said, "Yami? Uh, hello, Yami…." He cleared his throat until he received attention from Yami.

The amethyst-eyed Prince shook his head and looked at Jono.

"Hmm?" He mused, "Oh, sorry Jono, what were you saying?"

Téana sat in silence in a chair opposite Yami and Jono, and looked at her Royal-Blooded friend with concern, wondering what could be on his mind besides the duel.

"You wanna duel? Let off some steam?" Jono asked again.

Yami sighed. "I'm sorry, Jono, but I'll have to decline. Something isn't quite right about that Mage… and it bothers me."

Jono leaned back against the wall, and smiled at his friend. "Afraid of starting off on the wrong foot, eh? I can understand that. Let's wait for the Mage." He paused for a few minutes whilst he stared at the entrance, and then continued. "Y'know, that guy's real tough…. Listen, I play here day in and day out, and you know I'm pretty good…. Fact is there aren't too many Duelists that I can't beat. But that Mage…. Man! He's good! I didn't stand a chance!"

"Yes…." Yami absent-mindly said. "And that only makes me feel even more uncomfortable…."

"Listen, Yami…. Don't underestimate this guy. I know you're good, but don't get sloppy…." Jono said.

The young Prince looked at his friend and gave a light smirk. "I'll be fine. Win or lose, I will duel with my best."

Téana looked in the direction of the entrance. "There he is…. He's back."

Yami looked. In the entrance, Seto and two guards stood. The guards looked like twins with their matching pale white robes. As for Seto, he wore purple and gold robes, with a long purple silk cloak, and a headdress that looked more like a symbol of royalty than a Priest. Seto walked into the room as Yami felt another chill creep up his spine.

Jono snorted quietly. "Look at that. He's got his own groupies…. Do me a favour and whop the guy!"

"Do it, Yami!" Téana cheered.

Seto looked at the young Prince, and then said, "I do not know how good you are…. But I hope you will entertain me. I will have you know that I enjoy a good game…. Do not disappoint me!"

Yami and the Mage walked to their respective positions, leaving a good nine or ten metre distance apart, facing each other. As other Duelists around them watched, a stone pedestal rose in front of each of the two Duelists, whom then shuffled and placed their respective decks on the lower right-hand corner of the stone.

"Duel!" They declared.

None of the Duelists knew how the mechanics of the Dueling field worked, as the counters on the side of each stone pedestal clocked up to 4000 life points for each player.

The Mage looked across at his amethyst-eyed opponent. "The first move is yours."

The Prince followed Seto's invitation, and drew the first five cards, then drew a sixth card to mark the beginning of his turn. He looked at his hand for a few moments, picked two cards, and placed them on two of his Magic/Trap Card slots. "I'll lay two cards face down, and then I'll place one Monster face down in Defensive mode. And end my turn."

The space in front of them glowed slightly, as the ancient computer produced holograms of the three cards; one of the cards in front of the other two.

Seto then drew his first six cards and analysed the field before making his move. "I'll lay one card on the field, and then summon the Battle Ox in Attack mode!"

A facedown card appeared in front of Seto, as a Monster appeared in front of that. It looked like a huge Ox, standing on its hind legs, wearing armour on the upper parts of its body. The Beast held a double-sided axe in its right hand as it bellowed at the amethyst-eyed Duelist in front of him.

_Battle Ox: Four Stars_

_Attack: 1700_

_Defense: 1000_

"Now, my Monster – Attack his facedown card!" Seto commanded.

The Ox, following its master's order, ran across the field and swung his axe towards the hologram of the card Yami had in Defensive mode.

Before it struck, Yami picked up the card and placed it back onto the field face- up, allowing the computer to reveal the Monster beneath it. The Prince then said with a smirk, "You've attacked my Aqua Madoor! And because of its Defense being higher than your Attack, you lose the Life Points!"

_Aqua Madoor: Four Stars_

_Attack: 1300_

_Defense: 2000_

A hologram of Yami's monster appeared on the field: a tall man with a long yellow and light blue robe, with a mask covering his face. It also had pale-clawed hands and pale blue hair.

The Battle Ox's axe hit the Defensive Monster hard, but it withstood the attack. Neither of the two Monsters was destroyed, but the Battle Ox looked as though it had hurt itself. As Yami had stated, Seto lost 300 points from the failed attack. The Mage's clock counter lowered until it reached 3700 Life Points remaining.

Seto looked disappointed with that result, but he soon smiled. "Nice Monster. But even though it can defend your Life Points from an enemy Monster, it cannot protect you from the effect of Magic cards. That is why I choose to play two Magic cards – Not one, but two Ookazis!

Yami gasped slightly, as he knew what was coming.

_Ookazi_

_Normal Magic card_

_Inflict 800 points of direct damage to your opponent's life points._

Fireballs shot across the field and hit the front of Yami's pedestal. The attack caused no damage to Yami or the pedestal, but it did strike the young Prince's Life Points. Because Seto used two Ookazis, the computer deducted 1600 points, bringing Yami's Life Points from 4000 down to 2400.

Seto laughed at Yami's displeasure, and then said, "You should quit while you still have a chance." After seeing Yami shake his head in response, he added. "Fine. It's your move, Yami."

The amethyst-eyed Duelist recovered quickly from the attack, and drew a card from his deck. Looking at it for a few moments, he placed it on the field face down, telling Seto as he did so. "And I'll play the Luster Dragon in Attack mode!"

As he spoke, another Monster appeared next to the Aqua Madoor; a big sapphire-blue dragon with large wings and bright green eyes.

_Luster Dragon: Four Stars_

_Attack: 1900_

_Defense: 1300 _

The field now stood as follows; on Yami's side of the field he had the Monsters Aqua Madoor and Luster Dragon, and had three cards face down on his Magic/Trap card slot. And Seto's had the Battle Ox and one facedown card.

"Luster Dragon – Attack the Battle Ox! Dragon Claw!"

Upon hearing its master's command, the Dragon rose onto its hind legs to stand twice as tall as the Ox, and swung its right clawed-hand. It struck the Battle Ox full in the chest, sending it screaming to the ground, where it vaporised, marking its defeat. Seto's counter deducted a further 200 points from him.

_Life Points:_

_Seto: 3500_

_Yami: 2400_

"Alright, Yami!" Jono called from the sidelines. Téana smiled at her amethyst-eyed friend. "Nice come back!"

Seto was slightly taken aback by Yami's newest monster. Recognising its rare status, he asked Yami, "Where did you get that card?"

Yami looked at him. "I earned it, just like every other card in my deck. And I won't quit because I know that I'm quite capable of defeating you, Seto."

The Mage drew his card and looked at it. "I'll play this card in Defense mode, and then I'll lay a card face down on the field."

The two cards appeared as he spoke. Then the Mage ended his turn.

Yami scanned the field carefully. Seto's two facedown cards worried him, but he knew he had to defeat him. He drew his card, beginning his turn, and looked at it. He then smiled; it was the Monster card that he had bought from the Card Shop earlier that day.

Looking at his azure-eyed opponent, he said, "I'll activate one of my facedown cards – Soul Exchange!"

_Soul Exchange_

_Normal Magic card_

_Select 1 Monster on your opponent's side of the field. When you offer a monster as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon, offer the selected Monster in place of 1 of your Monsters._

A whirlpool of light appeared on the field, sucking in Seto's facedown card and Yami's Aqua Madoor. As this happened, the Prince said, "I'll sacrifice your facedown Monster and my Defense-position monster, to summon a more powerful Monster in Attack mode! Come forth, Hyozanru!

Heeding Yami's call, another Monster emerged from the whirlpool if light. As they watched, another Dragon-type Monster rose into the sky, and then lowered to land in front of its amethyst-eyed master. This one was nearly three times as tall as the Luster Dragon that sat by its side, and its body looked like it was made of pure diamond, shining in the light of the flame torches that lit the room they dueled in. It roared at Seto, recognising the Mage as the enemy.

_Hyozanru: Seven Stars_

_Attack: 2100_

_Defense: 2800_

Jono, Téana and the other Duelists who were watching the Duel gasped in amazement; they had only heard of this card, and knew that there were only a dozen or so of the Hyozanru card existed in all of Egypt.

Seto couldn't believe his eyes. "It can't be…. How could a commoner like you even locate a card as rare as that, let alone pay for it?"

Yami gazed at Seto. "As I said before, I earned the money that I used to pay for this card and all the other cards that I have. And the owner of the Card Shop is a friend of mine…. He knew someone who wanted to sell that card, so I agreed to take it."

As everyone looked on in astonishment, Yami got on with the Duel. "Next I'll play my second facedown card…. Mystical Space Typhoon!"

_Mystical Space Typhoon_

_Quick-play Magic card_

_Select and destroy 1 Magic/Trap card on your opponent's side of the field._

Even though they were inside, a strong wind suddenly picked up. A whirlwind appeared in the centre of the Dueling Field. Seto helplessly watched as the Typhoon drew one of his facedown cards into the whirlwind, which then subsided.

The young Prince now had a serious look on his face, as he commanded, "Luster Dragon! Attack Seto's Life Points directly!"

The blue Dragon obeyed its master, raising onto its hind legs again and opened its mouth as a ball of bright light formed in its jaws.

But before it could fire, Seto suddenly raised a hand. "Hold it right there! I activate my face down Trap card…Shadow Spell!"

_Shadow Spell_

_Continuous Trap card_

_Select one Monster. Decrease the selected Monsters ATK by 700 Points. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected Monster cannot attack or change its battle position._

Huge chains suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and flew towards the Luster Dragon, intending to restrain it. Then, before they got to the Dragon, Yami called, "Activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"What!" Seto yelled, "But you've already used that card!"

"I used _one_ Mystical Space Typhoon." The Prince corrected, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "My final facedown card was a second Typhoon, which I use to destroy your Shadow Spell!"

As he spoke, the whirlwind formed on the field once more, blocking the path between the chains and Yami's Dragon. The Typhoon absorbed the chains, and then disappeared.

Yami continued. "And because your chains didn't reach my Dragon, the Luster Dragon can continue its attack!"

Seto realised that his goose was quickly being cooked, as the sapphire-blue Dragon fired the ball of light, which struck Seto's Life Points, bringing him from 3500 down to 1600.

Then, with a final command, Yami ordered, "Hyozanru – Attack! Diamond Storm!" Obeying its Royal-Blooded master, the dragon blasted a stream of diamonds at Seto's pedestal, bringing the Mages Life Points down to zero.

"Way to go, Yami!" Jono yelled. Téana jumped up and down for joy.

As the holograms of the duel faded away, Yami walked across the field to Seto's side. The Mage's dueling pedestal lowered into the ground once again, as Seto mumbled to him, "How…? How could I lose… to this commoner? It's not possible…. I… I cannot believe I lost…."

"Anything is possible Seto… as long as you believe in yourself and your cards." Yami said calmly, remembering what Simon taught him about believing in himself and the Heart of the Cards.

Seto looked up at him as he spoke, with a puzzled expression on his face; he had heard someone say that before, to Heishin…. It was Simon Muran! The Prince's Tutor! And that means… this boy….

"But… wait a moment…. You… you are…." Seto mumbled.

Yami stammered. He knew his secret! He knew that Yami was the Prince!

Seeing the amethyst-eyed Duelist's reaction, Seto realised that Yami's friends did not know of his Royal Heritage.

"Hmm…. I see. Enough. That is all for today." He began to walk away, and then stopped as he passed Yami's side, saying, "I have a feeling our paths will cross again elsewhere…. 'Til then, I bid you farewell."

With that, Seto took his guards and left.

"You did it, Yami! Did you see the look on his face? You were great!" Jono said, happy that someone put the Mage in his place.

Téana looked at the Prince. "Yami…. You're just too good!"

Yami blushed through modesty. He shuffled one foot shyly, trying to think of something to say, but Jono then inadvertently butted in, mocking the Mage. " 'I bid you farewell….' Hah! What a loser!" After ordering himself to calm down a little, he then said, "Yami, what now? You still got some time?"

Yami suddenly realised that it was nearly dawn outside. "I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave. I promised someone that I would be back before morning."

Waving goodbye to his friends, Prince Yami headed off to return to the Palace… and a possibly angry Simon.

AN: Uh-oh, Seto knows! Will he tell? Find out next chapter! Please review first!


	5. Chapter 5: The Traitors Strike

Chapter Five: The Traitors Strike 

Seto wandered towards the Shrine, where he was to meet Heishin any minute now. He had planned to make his last duel a quick one, but he never expected the commoner he was dueling to be none other than the Prince of Egypt. Before today, the Mage did not know what the Prince looked like, as he had always been within the safety of the Pharaoh's Palace, and the young Royal Blood's name had also been kept secret from him and the commoners, to keep him safe.

"Prince Yami…." Seto mused. "The Prince is also a Duelist! This is intriguing…."

"Seto, you've arrived." A voice said ahead of him. He looked up. Heishin was there.

"Something on your mind, Seto?" the High Mage asked.

The azure-eyed Duelist thought for a moment. "Nothing important." He replied.

The taller Mage looked at his student, than dismissed his current thoughts. "Enough of this. We have a Kingdom to conquer!"

As Heishin and the other Mages who had gathered walked towards the Palace, Seto mused to himself, "let's see your dueling skills save you from this predicament, Prince Yami…." With that, Seto followed the High Mage.

Yami climbed over the Palace wall once more, and quietly crept towards the Palace itself. His thoughts were still focused on the look in Seto's eyes. The Prince wondered what Seto might do now that he knows Yami's secret. Would he tell Yami's friends? Would he tell everyone who thinks he is a commoner? Or will he keep Yami's secret, and possibly use it against him?

Any other thoughts were interrupted, as an angry voice boomed, "well, it's about time!"

Yami sighed. Knowing it was Simon, the young Prince said, "I'm too tired to bother with arguing, Simon. Tonight's Duel was rather taxing, and it took more out of me than I expected."

The old Priest looked at the Prince, realised how exhausted the Royal Blood truly was, and softened his voice, though he was still a little peeved with him. He rested his hand on Yami's shoulder.

"I just get very worried when you stay out this late." He then patted the Prince on his back. "Go on, now. Off to your room…."

Simon led the way, as they walked into the Palace, through the series of corridors, up the Yami's room. Once the Prince was inside the room, Simon said to him, "I really hope you're ready to call it a day…."

Simon sat in his room, which was down the hall from the Prince's bedroom, and thought carefully about Yami's actions.

"Sometimes I think the Prince does this just to annoy me…." He mused. He then paused to think about the time when he first met the Prince, when the young Royal Blood was only three years old. The infant was very energetic then, too. He always had been. As the years went by, Simon taught the Prince to fight and defend himself, as well as how a Prince should behave and what his responsibilities were. Then, when Yami was six, Simon caught him sneaking out of the Palace one night. Upon catching the Prince, Simon found Dueling cards in his pocket. Realising the Prince's passion for the game, the old Priest taught Yami how to duel, as well as killer strategies, and everything else that the Prince needed to know in order to become a Duelist.

Simon chuckled, as he added. "And a great Duelist at that."

Suddenly, one of Simon's guards ran into the room in a panic.

"Lord Simon Muran! We've trouble! Th-the High Mage Heishin and his men…. They wield a strange power! They're invading the palace!"

"What!" Simon cried. He stood and looked at the guard.

"I think it is sorcery, my lord! I'm afraid there's nothing we can do to fend them off…."

"Where's the High Mage now?"

The guard pointed. "In the Palace hall, my lord!"

With that, Simon ran out of the room, and towards the main hall. He had to get to the Pharaoh and the Queen before Heishin.

"Heishin…. Heishin! What could that dog have in mind? What the…?"

As he stepped into the hall, he noticed the disarray that lay there. There were chunks missing from the walls and some weapons on the ground.

As Simon looked on, a sinister shadow appeared behind him, and then a voice said, "It is good to see you again, Simon Muran…."

The old Priest whirled around, to see Heishin standing before him.

"You dare to revolt…. Are you mad?" He yelled.

Heishin laughed. "Mad…me? I don't think so…. I've but come to claim my throne…."

Simon was surprised. "Your throne?"

"Yes, my throne. For now I have the power…." Heishin mused while clenching his left fist.

"The power? No. It cannot be…" Simon said in disbelief.

Heishin looked at the old Priest. "I see recognition in your eyes, but then we both draw our roots from our sorcerous forefathers…."

Simon cringed at the revelation. "The Powers of Darkness…."

"That's right. I've discovered the hidden treasure. Here! Taste the forbidden Powers of Darkness!"

Heishin raised a staff-like weapon, with a symbol of an eye on top. Simon recognised it as the Millennium Rod. As he did so, a blast of energy struck Simon and knocked him against the wall. The blast of energy also caused the entire Palace to shake.

Heishin lowered the weapon. "Now that I have the King and Queen captive, and you're out of the way, the time has now come to find the last member of the Royal Family… the young Prince…. Yami!"

The evil Mage laughed maniacally as he walked in the direction of the Prince's bedroom. Then, one of Heishin's Mages approached him, saying, "Seto is on his way to capture the Prince now, Master Heishin…. Soon we will have the entire Royal Family."

"Good…." Heishin replied. He then looked at Simon. "You may have sworn to defend the Prince from harm, and you may have taught him how to fight and Duel, but you cannot protect him now! Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

With that, the two Mages walked towards the entrance of the Palace to wait for Seto. Once they were gone, Simon picked his weary self up and went down a different passage, knowing a short cut to the entrance.

"I must find the Prince…. He is our only hope of defeating Heishin." He paused as he cringed in pain. "I must also get the Millennium Puzzle… before Heishin gets it."

In his room, Prince Yami had no knowledge of the events that transpired…. Until the quake developed by Heishin's Millennium Rod shook the room, catching the Prince off-guard and causing him to lose his balance and fall.

Picking himself up quickly, he said aloud, "What was that?"

Then, a young female servant ran into the room. "Prince Yami!" She cried. "The High Mage Heishin has invaded the Palace! It is too dangerous here for us! We must leave at once!" Her voice was panicked as she spoke.

Yami stood up. "You're right!" he said. "Let's go!"

They ran out of the Prince's room… and straight into Seto and his two guards!

"No!" The servant girl cried as one of the guards grabbed her.

"Prince Yami…. Did you hope to escape me? We meet again…." Seto said, referring to his previous duel against the young Prince. He then turned to the guard who held the girl. "Alright men… away with this servant. I wish to speak with the Prince."

"By your command!" The guard replied.

The servant girl tried to struggle, but the guard was too strong.

"Prince Yami!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Be quiet and come with us!" The guard interrupted, dragging her away as they spoke.

The other guard tried to grab and restrain Yami, but the young Prince gave a swift kick to his stomach, forcing the guard back, and into Seto, knocking both the Mage and the guard down. The Prince then took the chance and ran through the corridors, round a corner and out of the entrance to the Palace.

"Prince Yami! Please help!" He heard the servant girl cry, as the guard raised a hand to strike her.

Yami knew that he had to get away from the Palace since Heishin was invading it, but he couldn't leave her behind – not while she was in trouble. He ran towards them as the guard lowered his hand with force. But he didn't get to his intended target, the girl, as Yami got in the way. He caught the hand in mid-air, threw it back at him and then swung his right fist to collide with the guard's jaw with a wallop, knocking the latter unconscious.

The young Prince then turned to the servant girl, who had an astonished look on her face; clearly she had never seen moves like that before.

"Th-thank you…." She eventually managed to say.

"Don't worry about it." Yami replied. "You'd better get out of here while you can. There's another exit round the back of the Palace. Get out through there and get as far away from here as you can – they're not after you."

The girl was reluctant at first, but then obeyed the Prince, running towards the side of the Palace. She stopped when she got there, turning to look back at her master, and asked, "What about you?"

Yami looked at her. "I'll get out the front and lead them away…. It's me they want, so they won't bother sending anyone after you." He smiled to reassure his servant. "Now go. And take care of yourself."

The servant girl hesitated, and then disappeared behind the Palace.

The Prince then began to run across the Courtyard. If he could get to the Palace walls he would be able to get out of the Palace and into the city.

But just as he was passing the entrance to the Main Hall, a familiar form blocked his path: Seto!

The young Mage smiled. "Why do you flee, Yami?" He asked. "Heishin already holds the Pharaoh and the Queen captive. Running away would only provoke Heishin to end their lives…. Is that what you want?"

Yami chose to remain silent. Hearing that his parents were caught made him feel sick, and angered him, but he knew that losing his temper would only make matters worse, and his capture would not help his parents, so he had to get away so that he can figure out away to rescue them.

Noting the Prince's silence, Seto continued. "Well, I'll tell you what I want…. Something that only one of Royal Blood would know… the location of the Millenium Item. Tell me where it is and I'll spare the King and Queen! You know where it is…. So tell me!"

Yami had heard of the Millenium Items, and of how they possessed great power, but he had always been told that the existence of these Items was only legend. Also, he did not know where the 'Item' Seto was looking for was.

"Even if I did know it's whereabouts, I would never reveal its location! Especially to you!" The Prince said.

Seto did not like Yami's reply, and yelled; "Don't take me for a fool! You know where it is!" He raised a hand to strike Yami, but a voice coming from the Palace boomed, "Prince Yami!"

The Prince and the Mage looked, to see Simon limp out of the Palace, leaning on his staff for support. His body was battered from Heishin's attack.

"Simon! Are you alright?" Yami asked as the old Priest reached him.

Simon reached into his robes with his free hand, and pulled out a Millennium Item. This one was shaped like a pyramid, though while worn it looks upside-down. It had the Millennium symbol (the eye on the Millennium Rod) on one side, and it looked like it had cracks all over it. Yami recognised it as the completed form of the Millennium Puzzle. As the amethyst-eyed Prince gazed at it, Simon said, "Dear Prince…. Here is the Millennium Item. Take it…. Take it and run!"

The Prince hesitated for a moment, wondering that if this Puzzle had the power that he was told it had, then why would Simon be entrusting him with it.

Simon continued. "You must keep this treasure from falling into the hands of these vermin!" He pushed the Puzzle into Yami's hands as he spoke. "The Puzzle is the final key to unlocking the seal to great power. Should it fall into the hands of the wicked, it would mean Armageddon…."

Seto chuckled, interrupting him. "Well, well," he said. "You couldn't have brought it at a better time. Hand the key over to me right now, and I might help the two of you escape from Heishin…."

Yami looked at the Mage, thinking, _"First he tries to hit me, now he's trying to help – What is he up to?"_

"Ignore this cur! He wags his tail at Heishin's command!" Simon yelled. "He's not to be trusted! Leave him to me, my Prince! You must escape!"

Seto tried to grab Yami, but Simon got in the way, holding back the young Mage.

"Out of my way, old man!" Seto demanded.

"Go, my Prince! Run!" Simon yelled to Yami.

The amethyst-eyed Duelist, knowing that Simon was right, turned and started to run. He did not want to leave his mentor, but he knew that he could not persuade Simon otherwise. Besides: He did have to escape from Heishin's capture.

But before he even got a few metres away, a dark shadow suddenly appeared from his right, grabbing the Prince's right wrist and holding him. Yami tried to struggle, but stopped quickly as he realised that it was Heishin who had grabbed him.

"Do not move!" The High Mage said. "You are mine! I see you've found them, Seto. Well done."

Seto bowed, "Yes, my lord…."

Heishin then turned his attention on to the Prince. "You didn't think you'd escape me, did you?" Yami struggled again as he spoke, but the Mage was too strong. "There's no point in resisting, admit your defeat…." He paused to throw Yami back, and continued as Simon caught his young student before he hit the ground. "And hand it over…. Give me the Millennium Item!" He pointed at the Puzzle that Yami now wore around his neck.

Simon sighed as he helped Yami to his feet. "Only one option remains, my Prince. You must do battle with Heishin. Challenge him to a Duel with your cards and the Millennium Item!" He said.

Yami looked at his tutor. "But there is no Dueling Field here, a Duel here is impossible."

Simon gazed at the Prince. "Yami, you must face him! The magic from the Millennium Puzzle will release the Magic and Monsters of your Deck! You do not need a Duel Field to Duel!"

"Quite right," Heishin said. He raised his Millennium Rod. To Yami's surprise, a miniature version of a Dueling Pedestal, or at least the Tray on which the cards were placed, materialized on his left arm, as well as on Heishin's. The High Mage clearly expected this.

Realising the Trays were portable, Yami slid his shuffled deck into the Deck Slot on his Tray, saying to Heishin, "I won't let you take this Puzzle, Heishin! And I won't quit 'till the very end!"

Heishin laughed. "Hah! A wasted effort, Boy! You lack the power to defeat me!"

A low fog appeared between Yami and Heishin, forcing both Duelists to back away, leaving between them the required space for a duel.

"Get ready, Boy," Heishin said. "I'm about to take you into a world of hurt!"

Not fully understanding the Mage's comment, Yami replied, "I'm ready for whatever you're planning, Heishin! It's time to Duel!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Destined Sleep

Chapter Six: The Destined Sleep 

As Yami drew the first six cards, marking the beginning of his turn, Simon and Seto were standing the Prince's right, watching the Duel.

The amethyst-eyed Duelist looked across the Field at Heishin, declaring; "I'll lay one card on the Field and throw one Monster face-down, Defensive mode." The two cards appeared on the Field amongst the fog as he spoke. "And I'll leave it at that."

Heishin sneered. "I thought you might." He mused. He drew his six cards for his turn, looked at them, then picked one card from them, saying, "If you're trying to lay a trap, you're wasting your time, and mine. I'll play the Magic card Heavy Storm, to get rid of your facedown card!"

Heavy Storm 

_Normal Magic Card_

_Destroy all Magic and Trap cards on your opponent's side of the Field._

As the Mage spoke, a very powerful wind picked up. To Yami's surprise, he could feel the strong breeze blow against his face, as he thought, _"How is that possible? These are just holograms…."_

The wind suddenly blew the hologram of Yami's facedown card high into the sky, and then both the wind and the card disappeared. Heishin, noticing the Prince's confused look, explained. "This Duel is also known as a shadow game – Which is played with real Magic and real Monsters. And if you suffer damage to your Life Points, you will also feel the pain and torment! When you play in these Shadow Games, the stakes are always higher, Boy!"

Yami was beginning to realise what Heishin meant by 'world of hurt'.

"And my turn isn't over, yet!" Heishin continued. "I'll play another Magic Card – Tremendous Fire!"

_Tremendous Fire_

_Normal Magic card_

_Inflict 1000 direct damage to your opponent's Life Points, and inflict 500 points to your own Life Points._

Huge fireballs appeared in the centre of the Field, and then flew towards the two Duelists, two thirds of the fireballs hitting Yami, and the last third hitting Heishin.

Heishin was so much bigger and physically stronger than Yami that he hardly flinched, but the Prince wasn't so lucky; the amethyst-eyed Duelist cried out in pain as each fireball aimed at him struck his body.

Simon, still watching from the sidelines, looked on helplessly as his young student fell onto one knee, clutching his chest in pain.

Heishin relished in Yami's torture, and said, "Hah! That is just the beginning of what my deck has in store for you, Boy! If you want to surrender now, I'll make your final moment a quick one."

The young Prince, still in pain, shook his head for his response. The Mage sneered again, and then placed a card face down and a monster in Defense Mode; just like Yami.

Their Life Points stood as follows; Yami at 3000, and Heishin at 3500.

The Duelist with the tri-coloured mane rose gingerly to his feet, and drew a card for his turn. Then he scanned the Field carefully.

"I'll play the Magic card Stop Defense!" He said, placing the card on his Duel Tray as he spoke.

_Stop Defense_

_Normal Magic Card_

_Select one monster on your opponent's side of the Field that is in Defensive Position. Change that Monster from Defense to Attack mode. If the card is face down, flip it face up. If the flipped monster has a flip-effect, it is not activated._

Heishin cringed slightly, as his facedown Monster appeared on the Field; a huge Bug with big claws and big teeth. Yami recognised it as the Man-eater Bug.

_Man-eater Bug: Two Stars_

_Attack: 450_

_Defense: 600_

_Flip-effect: Destroy one Monster on the field, regardless of position._

Yami sighed, and then made his next move. "I'll also summon the Luster Dragon in Attack Mode!"

The sapphire-blue dragon appeared on the Field, patiently waiting for it's amethyst-eyed master's command.

_Luster Dragon; Four Stars_

_Attack: 1900_

_Defense: 1300_

With the Prince's order, the Dragon shot a white-hot fireball at the Man-eater Bug, destroying the latter with ease, and inflicting 1450 damage to Heishin's Life Points, bring him down to a sturdy 2050.

Heishin then pulled a card from his deck, looked at it, and then began to laugh maniacally. "Hah! You've had it now!" He yelled, as he placed card he drew on the field. "I activate Raigeki!"

_Raigeki_

_Normal Magic Card_

_Destroy all Monsters on your opponent's side of the Field._

Bolts of lightning appeared in the sky, striking the Monster Yami had in Defense Mode, and destroying the card without even revealing it. Then the lightning struck the Luster Dragon, which screamed in pain before it was destroyed. Yami had never seen that dragon as flesh and blood before, but he still felt a prick in his heart through the dragon's pain, as he had bonded with that card over the years it had served him.

Heishin then sneered for the third time. "And I'll also use polymerization! I'll fuse together the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Summoned Skull: Come forth – Black Skull Dragon!"

_Polymerization_

_Normal Magic Card_

_Fuse two or more Monsters from the Field or your hand to Special Summon a Fusion Monster onto the field._

Yami's heart skipped a beat, as he knew fully well what was coming next.

A dark whirlpool appeared on Heishin's side of the Field. Absorbing the two sacrificed Monsters and bringing out a bigger shadow; a huge black dragon that looked like most of its bones were on the outside of its body

_Black Skull Dragon: Eight Stars_

_Attack: 3200_

_Defense: 2600_

_Fusion: Summoned Skull and Red Eyes Black Dragon_

Heishin pointed at the Prince. "Now, my Dragon – Attack his Life Points directly! Molten Fireball Attack!"

Obeying its master's command, the Dragon spat red-hot fireballs at the amethyst-eyed Duelist. The flames struck Yami's already battered body hard, making him cry out even louder and more painfully than before.

That final attack brought Yami's Life Points from 3000 to zero, and then the monsters and Duel Disks disappeared

The young Prince fell onto his knees, unable to stand any longer, and pressed both of his arms against his chest, trying to ease the pain he felt.

Heishin walked up to him, and in an angry voice, he said; "Foolish child! You've wasted my time! If you insist on keeping the Millennium Puzzle, I'll just rip it from your lifeless fingers!" He raised the Millennium Rod above his head as he spoke, aiming to strike Yami with the Rod's sharp edges. The Prince tried to stand, to defend himself, but he was still too weak from the pain he still suffered from the Duel.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped itself around Heishin's raised arm, stopping him from swinging it down on the Prince. It was Simon. He had run up to the High Mage and grabbed him.

Heishin struggled, but the old Priest held on. "Out of my way, old man! Or else!"

Then Simon yelled to Yami; "My Prince! Shatter the Millennium Puzzle! You must not hand it over to this vile creature…." His voice grew weak as he spoke.

"Get off me! Get your hands off me!" Heishin yelled again.

Simon's voice was now broken up slightly. "Yami…. The Puzzle…. Don't give them the Puzzle…. Shatter it…!"

Yami paused to take a deep breath and gather his strength, and then removed the Puzzle from around his neck, lifted it high, and then thrust it down, hitting it with a slam against the stone tiles that covered the ground. Immediately the Puzzle broke apart, shattering into a few dozen pieces, as Heishin yelled out, "No!"

A moment of silence passed, then the pieces of the Puzzle flashed with a bright light, so bright that it forced Yami to close his eyes. Then, the Prince suddenly felt very dizzy, until he eventually lost consciousness….

"Yami…. Prince Yami…. Please wake up…." A softened voice said.

Those words were the first thing Yami heard as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Uh…. Wha? Simon…." He murmured. He lifted his head. He was now leaning against a wall, but when he looked around…. It was not the same place he remembered passing out in. In fact, he had never seen this place before. It looked like a huge maze, with doors and stairways wherever he looked. He tried to stand, but he still felt puzzlingly tired, as well as weak from the Duel with Heishin. He wondered why he felt so tired, as well as why he couldn't think straight. His very thoughts were muddled slightly, as his head felt very spacey. He then noticed Simon in front of him.

"Thank goodness! You've awoken!" The old Priest said. He then noticed Yami's confused look, and explained, "We're inside the Millennium Puzzle. To be precise, your soul is now sealed within the Puzzle…."

Those words cut through Yami's exhaustion. "What! How…?" He said in disbelief.

Simon's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, my Prince, but this was the only way I could save you and the Puzzle. I couldn't allow Heishin to harm you – or gain possession of the Puzzle. The Powers of Darkness that Heishin sought to unravel could only lead to the total destruction of the world…."

The amethyst-eyed Prince sighed. This explained why he felt so tired; having your very soul extracted from your body would tire anyone. He was too tired to protest. Besides, he knew that Simon was telling the truth – He would not have done something like this if there were another way.

Deeply breathing to avoid passing out, he asked, "So…. What becomes of me now?"

Simon placed a consoling hand on his student's shoulder. "One day, when someone puts the Puzzle together again, you will live to walk among men once more. Until that day comes… sleep, my Prince. I'm sure there is someone out there destined to assemble the Puzzle. In the end, that person and the Millennium Puzzle will guide you back to our world. Now rest, dear Prince…. Close your eyes…."

Yami laid his back against the wall once more, and did as Simon suggested. Perhaps that is what he had to do to rest off his exhaustion. He closed his eyes, and just before he fell into his dormant sleep, he wondered; how long will he have to sleep before someone assembles the Puzzle? A year? A hundred years…. Or will it be longer?


End file.
